The Broken
by Talia Knight
Summary: Zack believed that him and Cody had pretty normal lives until the man in the over-sized fedora began to follow them.  A tragedy occurs, forcing kidnapped and kidnapper to unite to get what they want.  This is my first fanfic!  Hope you like it.


Through the blanket of darkness, Zack could make out the figure that had been haunting him and Cody for three weeks now out of the suite window. How could he forget that figure in the over-sized fedora? He had seen the figure many times before now. The most common place he spotted him was when they were heading to school. He would stand at the newspaper stand and watch him and Cody as they jumped on the school bus to head for school.

Zack sighed. When he tried to tell Cody, Cody just told him he was being paranoid. But Zack knew there was more to this man that what he appeared. When Cody failed to listen to Zack, Zack proceeded to tell their mother, Carey Martin. She ignored him. Zack knew that she probably thought that Zack had made it up like he had made up a lot of things in his short thirteen years.

"Zackary Martin! Have you started your homework?" Carey yelled from the kitchen.

Cody laughed at their mother. He had been silently doing homework at the table. "Fourteen years and still thinking he is going to do his homework."

Zack turned to look at Cody and glared at him, but Cody just turned his head back to his chemistry book. Zack walked away from the window and headed to the table. He looked to Cody until Cody finally looked up at him and asked, "What?"

"Well at least I have a social life unlike some people I know," Zack answered Cody.

Cody countered, "I do so have a social life."

"Mommy doesn't count."

Zack and Cody began to laugh. Cody returned to his homework as their mother handed them their dinner, cheese pizza. Zack ate, forgetting about the mysterious figure sitting on the park bench outside.

* * *

The man on the park bench continued to stare at the Tipton Hotel. He had been following Zack and Cody for weeks. Whenever he saw Zack and Cody, his heart broke a little more. Zack and Cody were too similar to his two sons, Jared and Jacob. Jared and Jacob were murdered just six months ago. Their murderer had not been found, but the man has not given in up in his hunt for the man who took his joy away.

A laugh escaped from the man as he remembered Jared and Jacob's last birthday alive. Their mother and he had taken them out for dinner. Then when they had gotten home, a surprise party had awaited Jared and Jacob. They had been so happy. He could remember that when the crowd of people yelled surprise that Jared had almost ran way. Jared was the younger of the twins. Jared had always like things very calm. Jared was studious in school like Cody. Jacob, on the other hand, was their wild child. Zack reminded the man of Jacob. He loved to go to parties and all the girls drooled over him.

How was it fair that Zack and Cody could still live while his sons' lives were taken away from them brutally? Jared and Jacob had such bright futures coming towards them. To have all his hopes and dreams, of the men his sons were going to be, taken away from him was too much for him to bear. In a fit of rage, he murdered his wife.

He hadn't meant to hurt her. Cynthia had just been trying to calm him down, but he did not want to be calmed down. All he did was push her. She was not meant to die; she was not even supposed to be hurt.

After he had murdered Cynthia, he had run away. He knew the police would know be on his trail for his sudden disappearance, but he didn't care. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he also did not want to go to jail. The man just wanted the pain of his sons' deaths to be gone. If the deaths of Zack and Cody would do that for him, then Zack and Cody would die. Until the right moment came, he would continue watching and waiting.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Let me know how you like it. I'm still trying to decide where I want to go with this story. I have an idea, but now I have to put those ideas into words. Hopefully, I get at least one chapter up a week. I'm brand new at this fanfiction writing also so take it easy on me. -TK**


End file.
